Trans
by bacon bats
Summary: Bella decided that she wants to become a trans sexual. Can Edward convince her to not go through with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Trans**

"edward i have sumfin to tell you" i said to my love as i cam into th house.

"wat is it bellie" eddie said as he set down on the couch.

"i dunno how to tell u this eddie, its so hard to sae" i sat down on the coach next to ed.

"just spit it out" edard sugested smiling.

"ok well"

"hi mummy and daddy"

renensme ran into the house wit mud on her shoes

"ressie how many times hav i told u to never cum into da house wit mud on your shoes" edward scolded our daughter

"sorry dadd i forgot" resnesme's eyes filled with tears and she blushed and ran away to upstairs

"soz bout that baby what wer u gonna tell me again"

i ralled my eyes "eddiewardy go upstairs and see if our daghter is ok please you mad her cry"

"anytin for u my love muffin"

i smild as he ran upstairs super speedy caus hes a vampie and so am i. my name is isabella marie swam cullen and i am married to my husband edward cullen and we have a daughter called renensmen cullen and our house is big and beautiful cause edward and his brothers and sistas builded it for us.

"there hunny nestie is all good in da hood"

"great now sit down cause theas something very very impotant i have to say to you"

"ok well spill it out woman"

"well dats da fing"

"what is?"

"woman"

"wat da fuk"

"i dont wanna b a woman anymore edward"

"....."

"i wanna get a sax change."


	2. Chapter 2

**Trans**

**an: wat da hell? a troll is sum1 dat is at da bottom of a bredge lyk in the goat sotry. and dis isnt ment 2 b a comady! its a romantoc story betwen edward and bella!!1!!!1!!!!11 i wont update until i have 5 gud reviews**

"bella wat da hell?!?!11"

"im sorry edward but thats wat ive decided"

"and u made dis life changing decison witout me?!/!!12"

"ur jus gonna hav to expect it edard, its wat i want"

"i culd neva lub a man"

edward stromed upstairs and screamed. i was about to go upstair when....

"dont"

i turne daround. "alive?"

"i can see it in da future. dont go up oa youll jus get into anoda fite"

i sighted. "ok thansk alice"

slive smiled. "its alright anytin for u bells"

i hugged alice and wnet outside at supa speed kuas of my vampireness.

there i saw roselie my sistweer and best frend.

"bella i herd wat happened inside im so sorry about how edward rescated he was out on lone"

i sighed. "its alright rosieposie i acept dat this will b hard foa him to except"

rosie cam and put her arm around my shoulda "i accept dat u wanna b a mam. i always was curios myself"

i gapsd. "so y didnt u?"

rosalie smilled. "kaus im so pretty and i didnt wanna b ugly."

lemme stop and explane here dat us vampies r all incredibly beuty. way moa den humans. but roalsie was may moa beutiful den us otha vamps. cause she was like so gorgus in her humen life.

"hae bells?"

i looked behind me agen. alice.

"yeah alive"

"wat will ur guy name b?"

i thort for a momant. "eitha bruce oa charlie junior"

"omgosh dats smsrt plz go wit charlie kr"

"ok i will" i grined hugely

"ok lets go bak inside cause i sm smarving"

"ok"

so we wnet inside and had a awsum day.

**plz reviow it wud men a lot 2 me : D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trans**

"nella hav u finally cum 2 ur senses"

uh oh hea we go agen. "eddie i sighted" no im still gonna bcum charlie junier and their aint nufin u kan do bowt it"

"well i if ur gonna get a sexy transplsnt than im gonna go gedda... PERSOANLITY TRENSPLINT"

i gapsed. "fine go 4 it"

"i well"

i later on i waz sittin down watchin tv wit rensensmee and we wer watchin diz weird az movie called twilite

"yo waddup g"

i luked up suerprised.

"yo g it b me eddie to the weddie fizzie"

i crajed up "wat da fuk edward"

ed started cramping to diz random hop hop musik dat kame out of his pimp steroe "yeh man i b da shizzle 2 da nizzle ow"

"oh i geddit its your persanility transpart"

"yeah diz b da new me nd u betta get used to it u fukin trans sezual bitvh

i started crying. "edward wtf i hate u u asshole y cant u just accept dat im gonna b a tranny"

"bekaws u b pimpin already gurl n u wanna throw dat away 4 a penis. girl dat b whack"

"SHUT UP" i yelled pissed and ran away at supa speed wit ressie wit me

"mummie watz up wit daddy im skarred"

"i no sweaty but ur dad is jus sik but he'll het betta"

"he beter akuws hes scaring meh"

i smilled.

"o nd ressiene"

yeah mummmy"

"deaz sumfin i need 2 tell u.."

**im gonna leav u guys hangin 2 c how resnesmee reaktz 2 bellas news**

**tanx 4 da gud reviaws o nd btw watz a betta?**


	4. Chapter 4

"wats a tranny" nessie aksed as i told her da news.

"its a girl oa a guy dat wants to b da oposite sax"

"so ur gonna b a guy/ am i gonna start vallin u daddy'

"yeah sweaty"

"ok. cool"

"awsum" i sed surpsiaed cause i thot sdat nessie wuld react badder den dat to my trennty news

"lets go home mummy im hungey?

"ok baby. i luv u.'[

"lovt u too mumm"

we went bak to da hous. edard wasnt there. i saw a note on da table.

_to nestie_

_im gonn huntin and shit_

_please b tellin dat bitch shit fuck tranny bitch mum ov urs da news_

_shot g_

_eddie to the weddie fizzle_

i bust into treas. "o nassie how could he do dis to me"

"its ok mum ill get akive foa u"

be4 i new it alice ran thru da door anmd gave me a masive guh

"oh nella im so soz foa eddies behavuos plz fortive him hes jus mad"

"yuea i guss i culd' i sad relactuantly.

"good now rosie and me r goin shopin g2g bi"

i sighted and went bak to lookin afta mi daugter


End file.
